Cobra Water Moccasin
Background Having many of their facilties hidden in places like swamps and other difficult to navigate areas, Cobra needed a good patrol craft for the various rivers and water areas. Cobra engineers went with the tried and true airboat concept, adding armour as well as an enclosed cockpit along with relative high punching firepower. The Water Moccasin doesn't disappoint being fast and nimble on the water and being capable in the tight confines of rivers and inlets as well as open water like the GUlf of Mexico. Model Type - Water Mocassin Class - Light Combat Boat Crew - 2 SDC By Location Main Body 425 Engine 200 Fan 100 Turret 100 Cockpit 150 40mm guns 90 AR - 12 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 12.7mm/.50 cal. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Speed Water - 52kph Range - 685km Statistics Height - 1.6m Length - 5.5m Width - 1.9m Weight - 3.35 tons displacement Cargo - minimal survival gear for crew Power System - diesel powered engine Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Twin .50cal MG Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle/personnel Range - 1500m Damage - 6d6x10+60 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 140 bursts Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - 40mm a/c (2) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 2000m Damage - 1d4x100+150 per burst per gun, can be fired together Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 250 bursts per gun Bonuses - 0 Bonuses and Penalties Use Vehicle Combat Training Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 24 targets simultaneously to a range of 10 miles (16km) for airborne targets and 5 miles (8km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10 miles (16km). Can target up to 4 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 300 miles (480km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Thermal and Infared Sensors - Range 1km Sonar - Range - 3km References Used GI Joe Comics (Various) GI Joe Order of Battle GI Joe Battle Files GI Toy Blue Prints